


Soul Destroyed

by HillyK



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 05:19:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HillyK/pseuds/HillyK
Summary: Starsky waiting for Hutch





	Soul Destroyed

Soul Destroyed

I wait for you on street corners

counting the cars

counting the snowflakes

shivering

cold

blood pumping hot through my veins

I wait for you in crowded bars

watching the empty faces

ignoring the glances of wanabe romeos

suffocating

hot

moist sex between my thighs

I wait

but the clock on the wall

tells me to give it up

and the endless throbbing

in that darkest of places

dies

© HILLY KENDRICK. All rights reserved


End file.
